Conversation Gone Haywire
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Just a little one-shot Tigey Wigey requested I do.  I'm getting mixed up but yes he did and yes it's dedicated to mwang and Tigey Wigey.  I attempt an interview with Buck, but the wacky weasel refuses to stand still, and then then there's the kitchen...
1. Chapter 1

Character Conversations:

Buck

Hey all! Just a real quick one-shot here, mwang wanted me to write a character conversation starring Buck, so I shall be the host! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>KaylaDestroyer: So, Buck how's your life in the dinosaur world? Any knew dino friends or foes?<p>

Buck: Well, I've discovered a new pack a' guanlongs recently, but besides taming them, nothin' interestin' is going on.

KaylaDestroyer: How's Rudy?

Buck: Same as eva'. Tryin' ta' kill me, upset about me stealin' his tooth.

KaylaDestroyer: How's your wife?

Buck: She's doing great, skin bright and yellow, leaves green as can be. I still love her with half my heart.

KaylaDestroyer: _Half_ your heart?

Buck: Yes, half my heart for her, and the other half for adventure.

KaylaDestroyer: Right. So-

Buck: Oy, what's tha'?

KaylaDestroyer: Oh that? It's a computer. You can listen to music and draw and type stuff on it.

Buck: Whot do you mean when you say 'type'?

KaylaDestroyer: I mean you tap the keys with the letters on them.

Buck: ( types words on screen ) This is bloody amazin'! Look look, I spelled my name!

KaylaDestroyer: Yeah what ever, we need to get back to the interview. So, how do you reflect on the herd's visit to your paradise?

Buck: Well, I don't really know what to say. I thought they were quite a humorous bunch, not knowing how to go about in my place. And the floppy green thing they were looking for, I found him interesting. And I couldn't believe he had _actually_ managed to raise three T-rex babies for about a day. Although from what his herd told me, that didn't go too well.

KaylaDestroyer: The floppy green thing's name is Sid, Buck.

Buck: Right, yeah, whatever. Hey look! I typed your name!

KaylaDestroyer: Come on Buck, this is an _interview_! Focus!

Buck: Hey! I figured out how to draw a square!

KaylaDestroyer: Ugh! Buck, come on! I have to finish this by two o'clock, and it's already three!

Buck: What's this Firefox thingy?

KaylaDestroyer: (sigh) It's a web browser.

Buck: How does it work?

KaylaDestroyer: (turns of computer) BUCK LISTEN! Can you tell me anything else about your life or what you want to do in the future?

Buck: (ears droop) Well, I'm hoping to discover some new dinos, 'cause hangin' around with the ones I already know of gets boring. And I think I'm planning a trip to see those mammals sometime. Hey whot's tha'?

KaylaDestroyer: It's a microwave.

Buck: How does it work?

KaylaDestroyer: Uh, you put food in it, set the timer, and let it heat. Then you pull it out and eat it.

Buck: Can I try?

KaylaDestroyer: NO!

Buck: (frowns) Why no'?

KaylaDestroyer: Because this interview is going overtime and I've hardly learned anything from you!

Buck: But I don't wanna' do an interview! I wanna' do fun stuff!

KaylaDestroyer: That's it! If I can't get stuff from you, I'll just have to keep you here. (ties Buck up and gags him) There. Now you will stay here for a little while to make up for everything.

Buck: (muffles angrily)

KaylaDestroyer: Well, I'll go take a nap. Time doesn't matter anymore. (goes off to bedroom)

Buck: (wriggles around until he's out of rope and then removes gag) Alright, this is going to require maximum stealth! ( walks over to microwave and puts a bag of popcorn in )

_1 hour later~_

KaylaDestroyer: (wakes up and yawns) Ah, what a great nap! I guess I should go check on Buck. Poor guy. (walks downstairs) Buck, you okay? (sees ropes on floor with gag. Walks around corner to see the kitchen in a horrible mess) (gasps) BUCK!

Buck: Oy, ova' here! (waves from corner of kitchen)

KaylaDestroyer: (stomps over) Buck, you are _so_ dead! ( chases Buck around the house)

Buck: Oy! Stop it stop it! I'm sorry already! Oy! Someone help me!

KaylaDestroyer: (catches Buck and tosses him out into the yard) Fine, your interview is over, jus go back to your underground paradise and have fun with Rudy! ( slams door shut)

* * *

><p>KaylaDestroyer: Well, that was a horrible interview. At least Buck went back home.<p>

Diego: He's such a handful, is he?

KaylaDestroyer: Yeah he is, hey what are you doing here?

Diego: (shrugs) No idea.

KaylaDestroyer: Hm, you wanna', hang out?

Diego: (shrugs) Uh, sure.


	2. Formal Apology to Tigey Wigey

Formal Apology to Tigey Wigey

To the readers of fanfiction, one member in particular who goes by the above mentioned penname:

I would just like to give my most sincere apologies to Tigey Wigey for a small problem that happened a few years ago. I should have done this sooner, but oh well. It took me a while to figure out what exactly had gone wrong, but now I know, and I wish to smooth things out should they be ruffled. You see, mwang accidentally sent me a message saying they wanted me to do a Character Conversations story about Buck. They meant to send it to the actual author of the series, Tigey Wigey. My mistake was that, even though I could not remember who the real author of the series was, I thought mwang was the author and so saw their message as some sort of permission to make a Character Conversation of my own. Or perhaps something more along the lines of a requested one-shot.

And I'm not placing any blame on mwang; I am the one who should have checked and perhaps let them know that they has sent the message to the wrong person. And in all honesty I view myself as a terrible conversation/interview writer. Lot's of people do it was better than me, and I prefer to stick to plain and simple stories. But the main message is, I want to say to Tigey Wigey that I am deeply sorry for the mistakes I've made, and that I would have never written 'Conversation Gone Haywire' if I had not had the misinformed mindset that Tigey Wigey had told me I could do so. I personally hate the idea of stealing someone else's ideas; when writing my story about Bunnymund's daughter, I abstained from reading other author's stories about Bunnymund having a child so that I wouldn't be tempted to use an element of their story. Again, no blame placed on mwang I send Tigey Wigey my deepest apologies and grief that the website will not delete 'Conversation Gone Haywire' from my profile page.

Signed,

KaylaDestroyer


End file.
